Season 13
With the same eight clubs, the league met 2011 with a new season and some concerns about flagging interest. Last years premiers, the Hawks, were struggling to attract activity, and the league as a whole was under review. The constituency responded with a groundswell of efforts to revive the competition's fortunes, and a positive jolt was felt throughout the community. Season 13 would actually end up as one of the most active of all! Reigning Premiers Eastside got off to a rough start suffering penalties for incorrect team submissions, while The Demons and the Wonders took off early, the Dragons and Gumbies also thereabouts. At the other end of the scale, the Furies endured an horrific season start, losing a record number of games until well into the second half of the season. As was the trend with Sweet FA seasons, everything started to shift after the halfway mark. A team submission error from Mt Buller stung as they dropped away, and the Dragons suffered their all-too-common late season blues. The Gumbies fell to mid-table and would endure a tug-of-war with the Roys for that elusive 4th position. The Furies finally scored a win, and would finish with 3 for the season. The Bombers hit their straps, and the Hawks got off the canvas to forcibly penetrate the final four at the 11th hour. The Wonders, though, maintained consistency and took out the minor premiership with few hiccups and only one belch. The much improved Roys team was the first casualty of the finals, tortured by an irrepressible Eastside outfit. Next to drop would be the Baghdad Bombers, who went out in straight sets (six-poor, six-awww). The Wonders met the Hawks at Subiaco in an epic rematch of the last GF, but it would be the West Coast team which would prove far too strong, winning their second flag. Eastside would add to their impressive list of bridesmaid's trophies, but their drought had already broken last season. -- Clubs - 8 (Baghdad Bombers, East-Side Hawks, Fighting Furies, Geelong Gumbies, Mount Buller Demons, Roys FC, Southern Dragons, West Coast Wonders) -- Administrator - Boncer34 -- Preseason champions - West Coast Wonders 14.9.93 def East Side Hawks 4.8.32 -- Premiers - West Coast Wonders 16.13.109 def Eastside Hawks 10.12.72 -- B&F - Cooney (Mt Buller Demons) and Larrikin (Eastside Hawks) -- Leading Goalkicker - Winty (69) -- EKA Medallist WishinAintGettin Fixture & Resultshttp://www.bigfooty.com/forum/threads/sfa-season-15-fixture.956578/ 'Pre-Season' (TBA) 'Round : 1 - Apr 29, 2011' Geelong Gumbies v East Side Hawks Mt Buller Demons v West Coast Wonders Southern Dragons v The Roys FC Fighting Furies v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 2 - Apr 36, 2011' West Coast Wonders v Geelong Gumbies Fighting Furies v Mt Buller Demons East Side Hawks v Southern Dragons Baghdad Bombers v The Roys FC 'Round : 3 - May 3, 2011' Geelong Gumbies v The Roys FC Mt Buller Demons v East Side Hawks Fighting Furies v West Coast Wonders Baghdad Bombers v Southern Dragons 'Round : 4 - May 10, 2011' Mt Buller Demons v Geelong Gumbies Fighting Furies v Southern Dragons West Coast Wonders v The Roys FC Baghdad Bombers v East Side Hawks 'Round : 5 - May 17, 2011' Southern Dragons v Mt Buller Demons The Roys FC v Fighting Furies East Side Hawks v West Coast Wonders Geelong Gumbies v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 6 - May 24, 2011' Geelong Gumbies v Southern Dragons Mt Buller Demons v The Roys FC Fighting Furies v East Side Hawks Baghdad Bombers v West Coast Wonders 'Round : 7 - May 31, 2011' The Roys FC v Geelong Gumbies East Side Hawks v Mt Buller Demons West Coast Wonders v Fighting Furies Southern Dragons v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 8 - Jun 7, 2011' East Side Hawks v Geelong Gumbies West Coast Wonders v Mt Buller Demons The Roys FC v Southern Dragons Baghdad Bombers v Fighting Furies 'Round : 9 - Jun 14, 2011' Geelong Gumbies v West Coast Wonders Mt Buller Demons v Fighting Furies Southern Dragons v East Side Hawks The Roys FC v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 10 - Jun 21, 2011' Fighting Furies v Geelong Gumbies West Coast Wonders v Southern Dragons East Side Hawks v The Roys FC Baghdad Bombers v Mt Buller Demons 'Round : 11 - Jun 28, 2011' Geelong Gumbies v Mt Buller Demons Southern Dragons v Fighting Furies The Roys FC v West Coast Wonders East Side Hawks v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 12 - Jul 5, 2011' Mt Buller Demons v Southern Dragons Fighting Furies v The Roys FC West Coast Wonders v East Side Hawks Baghdad Bombers v Geelong Gumbies 'Round : 13 - Jul 12, 2011' Southern Dragons v Geelong Gumbies The Roys FC v Mt Buller Demons East Side Hawks v Fighting Furies West Coast Wonders v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 14 - Jul 19, 2011' Geelong Gumbies v Fighting Furies Southern Dragons v West Coast Wonders The Roys FC v East Side Hawks Mt Buller Demons v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 15 - Jul 19, 2011' Geelong Gumbies v East Side Hawks Mt Buller Demons v West Coast Wonders Southern Dragons v The Roys FC Fighting Furies v Baghdad Bombers 'Round : 16 - Jul 19, 2011' Southern Dragons v Fighting Furies The Roys FC v Baghdad Bombers West Coast Wonders v East Side Hawks Mt Buller Demons v Geelong Gumbies 'Round : 17 - Jul 19, 2011' East Side Hawks v Mt Buller Demons West Coast Wonders v Geelong Gumbies Baghdad Bombers v Southern Dragons The Roys FC v Fighting Furies References Category:Seasons